Alone
by Samantha16
Summary: Sam and Jack are trapped on a planet...


ALONE  
  
Authors Note  
  
The usual disclaimers apply.  
  
Enjoy and please review...  
  
  
  
Opening Scene - Planet  
  
[We open on a planet. It is pretty much like earth. Lots of trees, bright blue sky and there are three other planets in the sky. There are four gigantic stone columns by the Stargate. Two in front and two behind. The Stargate activates. After a couple of seconds a MALP comes through. It makes it way down some steps and wonders around for a bit. A couple of minutes later SG1 come through.]  
  
O'Neill: Ok kids you know what to do  
  
Daniel: [Walking over to the stone columns] This look similar to ancient Egyptian text. Jack I'd like some images to take back with us.  
  
O'Neill: Knock yourself out  
  
Daniel: Teal'c you wanna give me a hand ?  
  
[Daniel and Teal'c walk over to the columns]  
  
O'Neill: Carter what do you say we go and explore this place?  
  
Carter: After you Sir.  
  
[O'Neill and Carter walk down a path that leads into a woody area]  
  
O'Neill: I'm thinking about adding this place to my 'Where to retire' list  
  
Carter: I can understand why Sir.  
  
O'Neill: All that's missing is somewhere to fi... [The round a corner and see a huge lake] Man... this place has everything...  
  
[Carter smiles at O'Neill as they walk down towards the lake shore. The scene changes to Daniel and Teal'c at the Stargate]  
  
Daniel: These seem to be made out of the same element as the Stargate. I think the writings tells the history of the people who once inhabited this place. [Moves over to another column] They speak of a traveller coming through the gate and taking some of their people.  
  
Teal'c: The Goa'uld ?  
  
Daniel: Yeah... I think maybe... [Suddenly the earth starts to shake slightly] Did you feel that ?  
  
O'Neill: [On the Radio] Daniel, Teal'c did you guys feel that ?  
  
Daniel: Yeah Jack  
  
O'Neill: [On the Radio] Daniel, dial the gate where getting out of here  
  
[Daniel heads towards the gate, when another tremor hits. It is strong enough for him to fall over. He is picked up by Teal'c]  
  
Teal'c: Daniel Jackson are you ok?  
  
Daniel: Yeah... These tremors are getting stronger  
  
[Teal'c and Daniel run towards the Gate and Daniel dials the gate at it engages. O'Neill and Carter emerge from the woods as another much larger tremor hits. This time it knocks everyone over]  
  
O'Neill: [Shouting] Daniel, Teal'c get out of here.  
  
[Daniel and Teal'c jump through the gate as O'Neill and Carter get to their feet and start to run towards the gate. A massive tremor hits and some of the stone columns start to crumble. When the tremor stops O'Neill and Carter move closer to the gate]  
  
O'Neill: Come on lets go before they fall down.  
  
Carter: Right behind you Sir.  
  
[Suddenly one of the enormous columns falls on the Stargate closely followed by another one. O'Neill and Carter both dive for cover as huge clouds of dust fills the air]  
  
  
  
[Fade out]  
  
Opening Music  
  
[Fade in]  
  
  
  
Scene 1 - SGC  
  
[Daniel and Teal'c step through the gate and wait on the ramp facing the gate. The Event Horizon starts to flicker on and off]  
  
Daniel: Come on... where are they  
  
[The Event Horizon flickers a couple more times and then disengages. We move to the Control Room]  
  
Hammond: What happened ?  
  
Technician: [To Hammond] I have no idea Sir.  
  
Hammond: Try redialling P-437  
  
Technician: Dialling Sir. Chevron 1 Encoded  
  
[Daniel and Teal'c have moved from the ramp and are both waiting nervously as one by one the chevrons are encoded]  
  
Technician: Chevron 6 encoded... Chevron 7... Sir Chevron 7 wont engage...  
  
Hammond: Why?  
  
Technician: Running a diagnostic now Sir.  
  
[Daniel and Teal'c come into the Control Room]  
  
Daniel: What's happening?  
  
Technician: Diagnostic complete Sir. There is nothing wrong at our end. Sir. It's like the gate on P-437 simply isn't there.  
  
[Daniel and Teal'c look horrified]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Scene 2 - The Planet  
  
[The dust has started to settle as O'Neill gets up from the ground. Carter tries to, but falls back down on the ground]  
  
Carter: Ahhhh!!!  
  
O'Neill: [Rushing over to her] Hey... easy now.  
  
Carter: My ankle Sir, I think it's broke.  
  
O'Neill: OK, I'm gonna have to take off your boot.  
  
[O'Neill unties the laces on Carter's boot and starts to ease it off, followed by her sock. He ankle is swollen]  
  
Carter: ow.. Ow. OWWWW!!!  
  
O'Neill: Yeah... sorry about that... So any idea what just happened.  
  
Carter: I think it was nothing more than a simple earthquake sir  
  
[He runs his hand over her ankle a couple of times]  
  
Carter: Is it broke?  
  
O'Neill: No. Looks like you've only twisted it. Once we get back to the SGC I'll get Frasier to have a look at it. Lets get you on your feet. [O'Neill takes Carter by the arm and pulls her to her feet. Carter's face twists in pain]  
  
O'Neill: Ok?  
  
Carter: I'll be fine Sir  
  
[O'Neill and Carter start to walk/hobble towards the gate. Carter is looking down at her ankle when O'Neill suddenly stops]  
  
O'Neill: Ah crap !  
  
[Where the gate once was is nothing but a pile of rubble]  
  
Carter: Maybe it got buried.  
  
O'Neill: Lets hope your right. OK you sit here while I go check it out  
  
[He helps Carter to the floor and goes off towards the gate. He starts to lift up rocks]  
  
O'Neill: Ah hell. [Into his radio] Carter, just how important are these chevron... thingies ?  
  
Carter: [Into her radio] They are an integral part of the gate sir. They align each of the coordinates and...  
  
O'Neill:[On the radio] So their important ?  
  
Carter:[Into her radio] Without them the gate wont work. Why ?  
  
[O'Neill walks over to Carter. He is carrying a Chevron in his hand]  
  
O'Neill: Cos, I think one fell off...  
  
[Carter looks at him with horror on her face]  
  
  
  
Scene 3 - SGC  
  
[Daniel, Teal'c and Hammond are in the briefing room]  
  
Hammond: Dr Jackson we have tried several times to access the gate on P- 437, but it's just not working  
  
Daniel: Well there must be something we can do ?  
  
Hammond: I'm open to any suggestions you have  
  
Teal'c: Should we not try to contact the Tok'ra?  
  
Daniel: Maybe they have a ship in the area ?  
  
Hammond: I've already spoken to them. Their closet ship is over 12 months away.  
  
Daniel: A year! They must have one closer than that?  
  
Hammond: Dr Jackson as of this moment I am declaring Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter missing in action.  
  
Daniel: What ?  
  
Hammond: Rest assured, we are not giving up on them. The Tok'ra have sent a ship we just have to wait.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Scene 4 - The Planet  
  
[O'Neill and Carter have moved down towards the shore of the lake. O'Neill is kneeling by the water socking a piece of cloth. He walks back towards Carter and places the cloth on her ankle]  
  
O'Neill: This will help with the swelling. Should be ok in a few days..  
  
Carter: Thanks sir.  
  
O'Neill: I'll go and get a bandage from my gear.  
  
[He stands up and goes over to his gear]  
  
Carter: Sir?  
  
O'Neill: [Returning with a bandage] Yeah  
  
Carter: Where not going home are we?  
  
O'Neill: Not through the gate any how. Right now Major we just try and survive till rescue arrives.  
  
Carter: Whenever that'll be.  
  
O'Neill: Major. We've been in survival situations before. Hey look on the bright side. At least it's not cold...[Carter looks at O'Neill unconvinced...]  
  
Carter: Yes Sir.  
  
O'Neill: We'll set up camp here.  
  
[Carter starts to stand up, but steps on her injured ankle. She lets out a yell]  
  
O'Neill: Easy... [He puts his arm around her waste and helps Carter to sit on a log.] OK... I'll be back soon, you just sit here. [Carter starts to argue] That's an order Major  
  
Carter: Yes Sir  
  
[O'Neill reaches the gate and can see F.R.E.D half buried under the rubble. He clears some of the rocks and picks up a few of the bags and heads back towards Carter]  
  
O'Neill: OK... [dumps the bags on the floor and opens up one] Lets see what we've got...  
  
[He takes out various stuff throwing them over his shoulder. He looks up and Carter is crawling towards him]  
  
O'Neill: Yeah see that's one of my many fantasies right there  
  
Carter: [Reaches him and Smiles] Yeah... Is a sexually harassment case one of your many fantasies as well Sir.  
  
O'Neill: [ignores her last comment] We have supplies to last us about a month, but we can stretch that if we need to. Waters not a problem.  
  
Carter: There's the tents as well Sir.  
  
O'Neill: Right... [Stands up] Might as well make ourselves comfortable.  
  
[Scene Changes to O'Neill putting up a tent. Carter is by the fire cooking something]  
  
Carter: It's ready Sir  
  
O'Neill: What have we got?  
  
Carter: It's says Lamb stew, but...  
  
[O'Neill takes a bit and grimaces]  
  
O'Neill: They should fire the guy who makes these  
  
Carter: Cheer up sir... It's rice pudding for afters  
  
O'Neill: Yum...  
  
  
  
Scene 5 - SGC  
  
[Daniel and Teal'c are both sitting in Daniels lab. Daniel is looking at the pictures they took of the columns on P-437.]  
  
Daniel: Well so far I have managed to work out that the people who were on P-437 just simply died off. They didn't want to be enslaved be the Goa'uld so they simply stopped... er.. reproducing.  
  
Teal'c: An effective method  
  
Daniel: Yeah... Different... But not one we can use...  
  
[The alarm sounds for an incoming traveller. Daniel looks up]  
  
Teal'c: It will be SG-7 returning.  
  
Daniel: Yeah I know  
  
Teal'c: They will return Daniel Jackson  
  
Daniel: [sighs] Yeah I know... I just wonder what they are doing now ?  
  
  
  
  
  
Scene 6 - The Planet  
  
[It's Night time - Carter and O'Neill are sitting round a fire. O'Neill has a stick and is sticking it to the fire... Lighting it and blowing the flame out]  
  
Carter: Sir?  
  
O'Neill: Yeah? [He tries to write his name with the stick in the air]  
  
Carter: I was just wondering, if we can't use the gate to get home...  
  
O'Neill: [Still trying to write his name] ... they'll get to us  
  
Carter: Yes Sir... but how ?  
  
O'Neill: [Stops what he is doing] I don't know... Maybe the ever reliable Tok'ra will come to our rescue... Hey could even be dear old Dad  
  
Carter: Yeah, if he's not on some covert op [She sounds peeved]  
  
O'Neill: Not too happy about that...  
  
Carter: Don't get me wrong Sir... I'm more than happy that the Tok'ra saved him, it's just... He was a pain in the ass when he was just my Dad, now that's he's a Tok'ra he's an even bigger pain in the ass and he visits less often...  
  
O'Neill: It's hard to be a Dad when your job is saving the galaxy... He can't always be there  
  
Carter: I'd just be happy if he was here at all.  
  
O'Neill: I know...  
  
Carter: It's just... Oh I don't know, I guess I'm just tired  
  
O'Neill: Why don't you turn in... I'll take the first watch  
  
Carter: Right... Night Sir...  
  
[See hobbles to the tent]  
  
O'Neill: Night...  
  
  
  
[O'Neill stands and walks towards the Lake shore. We take a look over the lake. The scene changes to daytime and we look back down to O'Neill who is sitting on a rock by the lake dangling a rod into the water... Carter comes over to him... Her ankle has healed]  
  
  
  
  
  
6 MONTHS LATER  
  
  
  
Carter: Catch anything?  
  
O'Neill: Nope... They're down there though...  
  
Carter: Here [She hands him a drink]  
  
O'Neill: Thanks [He takes a drink. He screws up his face]... What was that?  
  
Carter: I found some fruit trees not too far from here. The fruit looks like oranges... I just pressed a couple. What do you think?  
  
[O'Neill takes another drink]  
  
O'Neill: Tastes like... oranges... Lets just hope it doesn't kill us  
  
Carter: You...  
  
O'Neill: What ?  
  
Carter: I used you as a guinea pig.  
  
O'Neill: Really, well it... [He starts to cough and grabs his throat]  
  
Carter: [running over] Sir? [She puts her hand on his shoulder] Oh God  
  
[O'Neill stops coughing and grabs Carter's hand... He pulls her over his shoulder and dumps her in the water.]  
  
O'Neill: [Laughing] Last time you'll use me as guinea pig.  
  
[Carter is splashing around in the water and finally finds her feet]  
  
Carter: Ahhhh... This water is freezing...  
  
O'Neill: [Extending a hand] Serves you right  
  
[Carter takes his hand and pulls herself out of the water]  
  
Carter: Thanks. [She turns to face him and pushes him into the water]  
  
O'Neill: You are so gonna pay for that  
  
Carter: Yeah... you and whose army...  
  
[Carter walks away laughing leaving O'Neill standing in the water. He looks over and his rod is moving]  
  
O'Neill: Hey... I caught one...  
  
Scene 7 - The Planet  
  
[Night Time... Carter is asleep by the fire. O'Neill is sitting back against a log. He is looking at Carter. She rolls over in her sleep and kicks off her blankets. She is wearing one of O'Neill's Combat shirts, a pair of knickers and nothing else. O'Neill goes over to her and goes to fix her blankets, but he stops and stares down at her. Carter moves in her sleep and this spooks him, he quickly fixes her blankets and goes back to lean against the log.]  
  
O'Neill: We had better get rescued soon.  
  
[The scene changes to day time]  
  
[Carter is sitting on the edge of the lake with her legs in the water. O'Neill is leaning up against a tree stump with his hat over his eye]  
  
Carter: I've been thinking...  
  
O'Neill: whenever do you not think...  
  
Carter: We've been here over 6 months now...  
  
O'Neill: [yawning] Yeah  
  
Carter: They would have declared us MIA by now.  
  
O'Neill: About 3 weeks after  
  
Carter: Do you think they have stopped trying to reach us ?  
  
O'Neill: [Takes off his cap and looks at her] Your point?  
  
Carter: when do we stop?  
  
O'Neill: [looking confused] Stop what?  
  
Carter: Waiting.  
  
O'Neill: [Stands up and walks over to Carter] Come here. [Carter stands up to face him] We don't... Do you understand me Sam?  
  
Carter: [unconvinced] Yeah  
  
O'Neill: Carter?  
  
Carter: Yes...  
  
[He pulls her into a hug and Carter hugs him back. She starts to get upset]  
  
O'Neill: Hey come on... we'll be fine... I promise  
  
Carter: I know... I just miss everyone and.... I HATE fish...  
  
O'Neill: [pulls away to look at her and smoothes a tear away from her face] How can you possibly not like fish.. [Carter laughs. He kisses her forehead] You ok now?  
  
Carter: [Looks up at him] Yea...  
  
O'Neill: Good... [He leans down to kiss her on the cheek, but Carter moves her head to face him and he kisses her on the mouth. They stand like that for a few moments just looking at each other. Slowly Carter closes her eyes and leans into O'Neill.]  
  
  
  
  
  
Scene 8 - SGC  
  
[Daniel, Hammond and Teal'c are in the briefing room]  
  
Daniel: [smiling]... 3 days.... They can get to them in 3 days... I thought it would take them another 6 months to reach them  
  
Hammond: Apparently they have found away to get there sooner.  
  
Teal'c: Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter will be please to return home  
  
Daniel: I can't even imagine how horrible it must be for them... Just the two of them on that planet alone  
  
Teal'c: [Raising and eyebrow and smiling slightly] It must be hell.  
  
[Daniel and Hammond look at him in a confused manner]  
  
Hammond: The ship will be passing past PY-998 later today.  
  
Daniel: Erm... Permission to...  
  
Hammond: Granted... That goes for you too Teal'c  
  
[Teal'c Bows his head towards Hammond and both him and Daniel leave the room]  
  
Scene 9 - The Planet  
  
[Carter and O'Neill are on the shore of the lake. They are still in their embrace... Carter breaks away from O'Neill and they both stand facing each other looking self-conscious. O'Neill puts his hands in his pockets and starts to scuffle his feet a bit.]  
  
O'Neill: Well that was erm... Nice  
  
Carter: Nice?  
  
O'Neill: Well we have... done this... before... several times in fact  
  
Carter: What do you mean several times?  
  
O'Neill: Well there was that time...  
  
Carter: Yeah..  
  
O'Neill: and then there was that time...  
  
Carter: Technically that wasn't me. That was another me.  
  
O'Neill: Oh yeah... and then there was that time...  
  
Carter: What time?  
  
O'Neill: [Has the grace to look ashamed] Do you remember that whole looping thing me and Teal'c did a couple of years back...  
  
Carter: Yeah..  
  
[O'Neill gives her a 'well' look]  
  
Carter: [Shocked] You kissed me ?  
  
O'Neill: [grinning] Oh Yeah...  
  
Carter: [Thinking] So that's why you were smiling  
  
O'Neill: [Smiling at the memory] Yeah...  
  
Carter: [slaps him on the arm] You Pig... You took advantage of the situation...  
  
O'Neill: Hell Yeah... What else was I gonna do ?  
  
Carter: What else did you?  
  
O'Neill: [Walking away from her] Ah well....  
  
Carter: [Going after him] Jack... What did you do?  
  
  
  
Scene 10 - Ship  
  
[The rings come down from the ceiling followed by a light. Daniel and Teal'c appear. Jacob is there]  
  
Jacob: Welcome aboard. [He moves to sit at the controls] We'll be there in a couple of days, so you two had better make yourselves comfortable  
  
Daniel: Thanks Jacob for this  
  
Jacob: She's my daughter Daniel. So how did they get stranded anyway?  
  
Teal'c: There was a earthquake on the planet. We believe it has damaged the Stargate.  
  
Jacob: Well I guess I can't blame Jack for that.  
  
Daniel: No I guess not... Say... Jacob can this thing go any faster  
  
Jacob: Sorry Daniel. We're going as fast as we can  
  
Daniel: Shame...  
  
Scene 11 - Planet  
  
[O'Neill is lying down in some bushes at the side of a path holding his gun he spots something and shots. O'Neill comes out of his hiding places. He's shot an animal that looks like a pig. He returns back to the camp and puts the pig down on the floor]  
  
Carter: [Standing next to O'Neill] Thank God no more fish  
  
O'Neill: [Placing a hand around her waist] I can't believe you don't like fish.  
  
Carter: It tastes funny and they have scales and eyes and... things  
  
[O'Neill is looking at Carter with a bemused look on his face]  
  
Carter: What ?  
  
O'Neill: You're beautiful  
  
Carter: [Blushes] Hardly beautiful... Pretty maybe  
  
O'Neill: No you are defiantly beautiful  
  
[He leans in and kisses her. The kiss gets deeper and pretty soon it is clear that lunch is but a distant memory]  
  
Carter: [Breaking off the kiss] Jack?  
  
O'Neill: [Trying to kiss her again] Ummm....  
  
Carter: Jack?  
  
O'Neill: Yeah  
  
Carter: Is this such a good idea ? What about...  
  
O'Neill: oh... If you're talking about...  
  
Carter: Yeah... I was thinking that...  
  
O'Neill: I've got some in my gear...  
  
Carter: What?... [realising] No I wasn't talking about... Do you take them on every mission?  
  
O'Neill: [grinning] Well you never know when they will come in handy...  
  
Carter: Really?... [O'Neill shrugs his shoulders.] What... what I was going to say is... If we do, do this, what's gonna happen when we get back ?  
  
O'Neill: [drags his hands through his hair and takes a deep sigh] I'm not even sure I wanna go back. [runs a hand lightly down Carter's cheek] I've got everything I want right here.  
  
Carter: [smiles] Jack... I'm sorry... I just  
  
O'Neill: Hey. No pressure.  
  
Carter: ok... [Looks down at the pig] So you gonna cut it up or shall I?  
  
[Suddenly they hear a rumble]  
  
O'Neill: Can you hear that ?  
  
[We see the shadow of a ship pass over them. O'Neill's radio kicks in]  
  
Daniel: [On the radio] Jack? Jack are you there ?  
  
O'Neill: [Picks up the radio] Daniel... Buddy... you took your time  
  
Daniel: Yeah sorry about that, but where here now... Ready to go home  
  
[O'Neill looks at Carter]  
  
O'Neill: [Half heartily] Yeah...  
  
Daniel: We'll be with you in a short while, just stay where you are we'll come and get you  
  
O'Neill: Thanks Daniel... O'Neill out  
  
[Carter walks up to O'Neill]  
  
Carter: Looks like we're going home....  
  
O'Neill: Yeah... I guess we should get our stuff together.  
  
[Carter turns to go and pack, she stops when O'Neill takes her hand.]  
  
O'Neill: I don't regret a single thing...  
  
Carter: Me neither  
  
[O'Neill pulls her into a hug and kisses her one last time. We can hear Daniel, Teal'c and Jacob arriving]  
  
O'Neill: Ready to go home... Major?  
  
Carter: Yes Colonel...  
  
THE END 


End file.
